hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Drill music
List of Rappers and Rap Groups * Lesane Casino (rapper) Black Kapital Records * Lil Zay (Chicago rapper) hipwiki Krazy Getdown Boyz * Goonie Looney (rapper) 545 Flame Gang, Folly Gang, 5Hunna, EBK * Scriban Pavlos (rapper) facebook new york. maybe a crip * Nico Montana (rapper) west side of chicago hipwiki * GlockTana (rapper) (@CEOMikeyMan) GlockTana- Im A Monster * Don Darius (rapper) hipwiki * Murda Mal (rapper) * Lil Malik (rapper) 800 Young Money (Mickey Cobras) * Boss Smooth (800 Young Money) * Domino (Chicago rapper) (Black Gate (Black Disciples set)) * King Kevo (rapper) King Kevo - Chiraq (Remix) 065 * Lil Marc (rapper) 051 Young Money (MC) * Boom (Chicago rapper)/King Boom 051 Young Money (MC) * Lil Mick (Chicago rapper) 051 Young Money (MC) * Rose (Chicago rapper) 051 Young Money (MC) * TTB Nez (rapper) SuWu TTB is a set of the Black P. Stones gang * JP Armani (rapper) facebook page an upcoming rapper From Over East 87th St, an Germano Millgate, South Chicago apartments also known as RoeBlock. Named After Dead Brother * Sicko Mobb (rap group) (Insane Vice Lords) ** Lil Trav (Chicago rapper) ** Lil Ceno (Chicago rapper) * Lil Chop (Chicago rapper) 071 LIL CHOP CHIRAQ REMIX Gangs/Sets affiliated with Drill music * 1300 (Black Disciples set) in Georgia * 46 Terror (Chicago Gang) hipwiki (Their members consist of Black Disciples and Mickey Cobras. 46 also goes by other names such as Karl Town, Black World & Gudda World. ) * 046 Gudda World (Black Disciples set) * 050 50 Strong (Gangster Disciples set) * 051 Young Money (Mickey Cobras set) (Lance Land, Los City, Zeko World, Fatz World) (MC) * 052 * 053 Geo Drive (Gangster Disciples set) hipwiki * 054 Black Gate (Black Disciples set) * 055 * 056 * 057 * 058 * 059 MOB (Gangster Disciples set) hipwiki * 060 steve drive (BD) D-Block #600 * 061 Tay Town(BD) * 062 Mac Creek (Gangster Disciples set) hipwiki Mac Creek (Vic World) is a Gangster Disciples set located on 62nd Greenwood/University in Chicago, * 063 St. Larence (GD) * 064 Toon Town (Black Disciples set) * 065 "Obama World" (TYMB stands for 'Ty You're My Brother', a 065 Young Money (Black Disciples set), Black Disciples set located in Chicago, Illinois. ("Murder Maryland") (BD) * 066 Chris World (BD) * 067 Ja Ja Gang (Gangster Disciples set) * 068 * 069 Brick Squad (gang) (GD) * 070 * 071 Pax Town (Gangster Disciples set) (GD) * 072 Dog Pound (Black Disciples set) hipwiki * 073 SkeezeWorld (Gangster Disciples set) * 074 * 075, 076 Wuga World (Gangster Disciples set) * 077 * 078 NLMB-Gang/ * 079 MTV (Black Disciples set) hipwiki * 080 * 081 * 082 Whiz City (Black Disciples set) (BD) * 083 8 Trey Mob (Gangster Disciples set) hipwiki (8 Trey Mob (Manny World) is a set of the Gangster Disciples gang located on 83rd and Vernom in Chicago, Illinois.) * 084 * 085 * 086 * 087 Cutthroat (Chicago gang) members are Gangster Disciples, with some Black Disciples and Black P Stones hipwiki * 500 * 800 Young Money (Mickey Cobras set) hipwiki (Ole Head and Diddy Grove) * Black Mob (Black Disciples set) hipwiki * 069 CMB (Gangster Disciples set) * D-Block (Black Disciples 600 set) * 064 EBT (Gangster Disciples set) * St Lawrence Boys (Black Disciples set) hipwiki * Kobe Squad (NLMB set) (NLMB "No Limit Muskegon Boys") which is a renegade faction of the Black P. Stones gang hipwiki * Fazo Land (NLMB set) (NLMB "No Limit Muskegon Boys") which is a renegade faction of the Black P. Stones gang hipwiki * Ghost City 417 (Gangster Disciples set) hipwiki * 065 Lowe Life (Black Disciples set) * Mixx Mobb (Chicago gang) Their members consist of Mickey Cobras and Gangster Disciples, hence the name Mixx Mobb hipwiki * 061 Tay Town (Black Disciples set) #300 * SuWu TTB (Black P. Stones set) * Brain Dead (Black Disciples gang) hipwiki Worlds/Gangs (sets that adopted names of fallen members Worlds * JoJo World (Gangster Disciples set) (GD) * Aiki World/Aikiville (Gangster Disciples set) (GD) * Welch World (Black Disciples set) (BD) * Zeko World (Mickey Cobras set) (051 Young Money is a set of the Mickey Cobras) * Baldy World (BD 600) * JustoWorld (Cblock) * Keta World/Keta Gang (BD 300) * L'A World (Black Disciples set) (BD) * Fatz World NISHA FT. BOOM - "FATZ WORLD" * Obama World (Black Disciples set) (BD) * Yatta World (Gangster Disciples set) (GD) * LoLo World (Gangster Disciples set) (GD) * 066 Chris World (BD) Gangs * Dart Gang (Black Disciples set) (BD) hipwiki * TuTu Gang (Gangster Disciples set) (GD) hipwiki "Carlton “TuTu” Archer" * Tooka Gang (Gangster Disciples set) (GD) * D-Block (Black Disciples 600 set) (BD 600) "Devon Varner" (D-Thang) 600 set * Steve Drive Gang (Black Disciples set) (BD) Steven “Lil Steve” McGee hipwiki * Keta Gang (Black Disciples set) (BD 300) * TYMB (Black Disciples set) (BD 300) * Fazoland (NLMB gang) "Fazon Robinson" hipwiki (BPS) * Mixx Mobb (Gangster Disciples & Mickey Cobras set) hipwiki * Stain Gang (Gangster Disciples set) * Rell Gang (Black Disciples and Gangster Disciples set) (Bd and some GD) * Archie Gang (Black Disciples and Gangster Disciples set) (BD and GD) * Skeeze Gang (Gangster Disciples set) (073 GD) Others * Kobe Squad (NLMB set) * Fazo Land * Roc Block * Geo Drive (in honor of 15-year-old George Howard) * Boss City (Gangster Disciples set) * 082 Whiz City (Black Disciples set) * 064 Toon Town (Black Disciples set) in honor of fallen member "Toon." other gangs that is not bd or gd * SuWu TTB (Black P. Stones set) hipwiki * Hobos (gang) hipwiki GDs # * King Lil Jay #00 (063 STL Tookaville) (STL/EBT/TookaGang) * Lil Jeff #99 * FBG Duck #063 STL Tookaville * Cashout #063 STL * Lil JoJo #069 Bricksquad * Smylez #069 Bricksquad (69th & Eggleston) * P Rico (rapper) #070 (Brick$quad / 6775)/ 069 Bricksquad, * Killa Keemo is a gang member from Chicago, Illinois. He's a member of Bricksquad, an insane Gangster Disciples set on 069. Killa Keemo is allegedly an, (insane) Four Corner Hustler. hipwiki * King Yella #073 (073 Ada Block/SkeezeWorld 073) * Lil Mister (Chicago rapper) #075 (075 Wuggaworld/ * Don Darius (rapper) 8 Trey Mob (Manny World) * Lil Mouse (Chicago rapper) "HOMETOWN: 119 & Mayberry (Wild 100s), SET: HBN / NBB" MCs * Rose (Chicago rapper) 051 Young Money BDs * Chief Keef (rapper) 300 * Montana of 300 (rapper) * Booka (rapper) of 600/Steve Drive hipwiki * SD (Chicago rapper) of 300 (GBE) facebook page Links * drill music beats on soundcloud * HipWiki channel on YouTube * HipWiki official page * KTS- No Love (LakeSide) (OFFICIAL VIDEO) @BOSJULIO_1120 * Trap x ShawtyHitt x GangWay FuckThaOpps * ILL Presents LIL LUCC Fuck Sosa * Corey Dinero & Raja Supreme - Sosa U Owe Me (Chief Keef Diss) (Official Video) big guns with ak's in yhe video * Fatz Hollywood- Fuck Shy Glizzy * JAVO FT. LIL HERB "079SHIT" prod.by @MONTANABEATZ_ * Chicago Hoods on HipWiki * No Limit No Essex 083 * Oh'EightTrey_Santana 083 X Chief Ralph * BLOCKZ - 71 Life.m4v See Also * Chicago hip-hop * Gangsta rap * Midwest hip-hop * Black Disciples * Gangster Disciples * Black P. Stones * Almighty Vice Lord Nation * Detroit vs Chicago (underground/hardcore/gangsta rap/drill music) seen * 079 (150) roc block/N.L.M.B. Never Leave My Brother * List of gangs in Chicago Coming soon... Category:Midwest hip-hop Category:Hip-Hop Genres Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:American hip-hop Category:HipWiki Category:Drill music